a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a small (fractional horsepower) motor with bearing brackets at the axial end faces, which bearing brackets are braced against each other indirectly by means of stud screws extending axially over the length of the motor casing, which screws project by a free bolt and axially over one bearing bracket. A holding nut can be screwed on the belt and for attachment of the small motor to a holding device.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In a known motor the attachment nuts are fixed positively in a depression in one bearing bracket. The stud screws are screwed into the fixed attachment nut by means of their screw head from the end face of the other bearing bracket. Onto the bolt ends projecting axially on the outside beyond the attachment nut, a holding frame for the motor is placed in unilateral abutment on the facing bearing bracket, whereupon the holding the holding frame is tightened against the bearing bracket. Onto the bolt ends projecting axially on the outside beyond the attachment nut, a holding frame for the motor is placed in unilateral abutment on the facing bearing bracket, whereupon the holding frame is tightened against the bearing bracket by screwing a holding nut onto the bolt ends.